Tres palabras
by Mattdreams
Summary: Tres palabras que hicieron que la temperatura del cuarto descendiese... Tres palabras para que Sasori me permitiese entrar en su mundo... Tres palabras para saber que el mundo que gira alrededor de mi "maestro" se detiene y solo quedo yo / Deisaso, AU


**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos ^^

No me lo creo ni yo, en tan poco tiempo ya tengo una nueva historia de Sasori y Deidara XDDD Se nota que hablo más de seguido con Sasuka... si... jajajaja

Esta vez he incluido varios cambios respecto con los demás fics que tengo de estos dos: 1- Este relato es un AU; y 2- Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Deidara

Si, yo tampoco me veía capaz de poder hacerlo, ya que para mi escribir como Sasori me es muy natural (me parezco al susodicho) pero tras leer un fic por aquí que amé (momento publicidad: .net/s/5024300/1/Hear_me XDDD) me inspiré para escribir esta escenita desde el punto de vista del rubiales.

Lo de que sea un universo paralelo viene por dos motivos (sip, hoy es el día del dos jaja): 1- Mi grupo de Akatsuki tenemos preparada una actuación de cosplay para la próxima Japan Weekend basada en mafias; 2- Una escena que me vino a la mente charlando con mi Dei de custodia compartida

Así que bueno, mezclandolo todo un poco ha salido esta historia que espero que disfruten mucho n_n

Y llegó la hora de las dedicatorias! Que para variar un poco (notese el sarcasmo XD) van a ser para Kiwi y Sasuka. A la primera por dejarme frikear con ella hasta las tantas de la madrugada a pesar de tener clase al día siguiente; y a la segunda porque, a parte de ser mi Deidara (con custodia compartida, pero mio también XD), por ayudarme en todos los aspectos médicos que me surgen siempre jajajja

Disfruten de la lectura y espero que sea de su agrado

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que te están observando? ¿Notar los ojos de alguien clavados en ti y que te siguen allá a donde vayas? En seguida te pones en alerta y comienzas a mirar a tu alrededor extrañado, intentando averiguar quien es, y cuando lo descubres, según quien sea, las acciones que realices serán diferentes. La cosa varía cuando lo que te mira fijamente es un muñeco, un cuadro o una fotografía. ¿Cómo se puede evitar que esos ojos inanimados dejen de mirarte? Es una sensación extraña, algo que te recorre el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y no toda la gente llega a acostumbrarse.

Cuando entras en la habitación de Sasori, es imposible no sentirse así. Todas las estanterías están cubiertas de figuritas de PVC y marionetas hechas a mano.

Miles de ojos te observan desde el primer momento en que te asomas a esa estancia siempre cerrada a cal y canto.

Como ya he dicho antes, no toda la gente llega a acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pero si quería estar cerca de él, debía habituarme.

Me tiro sobre la cama estrepitosamente y abrazo una de sus almohadas, siempre impregnadas con su aroma.

La estancia está en penumbras, todas las paredes parecen que están siendo engullidas por las sombras, y los muñecos que habitan en las estanterías que cubren estas, asemejan a cientos de guerreros saliendo de sus escondites listos para atacar. Solo el escritorio está iluminado por el gran foco de la lámpara de mesa.

Y allí está Sasori, vestido con el jersey que me robó hace unas semanas, que le queda dos tallas grande. Siempre sumido en su mundo, sin importarle que la realidad que le rodea gire mil veces más rápido de lo que él es capaz de reconocer.

Cuando logré ingresar en este "grupo" (sí, es una mafia, pero queda demasiado peliculero si lo denomino así) jamás imaginé que podría encontrarme en esta situación.

Aquel tipo que se encargaba de los interrogatorios, un hombre escurridizo, apartado de la sociedad. Solo visto rodeado de jeringuillas y frascos de venenos, preparados para aplicar las más crueles torturas a las personas que el Líder dejaba bajo su terrorífica mano, haciéndoles contar hasta sus más íntimos secretos.

Y a pesar de la imagen que esta descripción puede dar, cuando lo miras, en lo último en que piensas es en las maldades que llega a provocar.

Esos lacios cabellos, rojos como un amanecer, siempre revueltos; unos ojos tan grandes, que si te paras a observarlos detenidamente, te susurraran mil y una palabras; unos labios finos y suaves, siempre húmedos, listos para besar…

Sasori, un nombre con el que miles hombres tiemblan al escucharlo, invadidos por el pánico más atroz.

Sasori, un nombre con el que un joven rubio tiembla al escucharlo, invadido por un placer indescifrable.

Supongo que en primera instancia me encapriché de él. Soy un niño mimado, y el que no pudiera acercarme a él como hacía con los demás despertó en mí un sentimiento de reto.

Le quería solamente por el hecho de que no podía tenerlo, y en cuanto fuese mío, me aburriría y buscaría un juguete nuevo.

Porque para mí, todo se basaba en eso, en un simple juego en el que yo era quien movía las fichas y decidía que curso tomaría cada acción realizada, ya no solo por mí, si no por mis peones.

Pero, a cada paso que avanzaba, a cada cosa nueva que sabía de Sasori y me acercaba a él, todo dejaba de ser un juego. No era un mero juguete, no era como los demás.

Ya no quería estar cerca suya para divertirme, quería estar a su lado para protegerle, para mimarle, para apoyarle… quería estar cerca suya para sentir que aquello era para lo que el destino me había puesto en el camino de la mafia más famosa de Japón.

Y entonces, un día me di cuenta de que yo sonreía cada mañana cuando su voz, ya fuese para regañarme o puntualizar lo molesto que era, se filtraba por mis oídos y sabía que ese tono, un tono dulce, suave, casi susurrante, era solo para mí.

-.-.-

_Cerré la puerta de un portazo cuando entré en su cuarto y contuve unas ganas enormes de abofetearle en cuanto sus ojos, indiferentes ante mi comportamiento, se posaron en los míos:_

_- No tienes derecho a estar aquí, lárgate.- su voz era neutra, como si yo no le importase_

_- No me iré de aquí hasta que no termines lo que has empezado en la sala de reuniones, hum.- en cambio, mi voz, era mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre, iba a perder los estribos de un momento a otro_

_- No eres más que un niñato insolente.- dijo levantándose del borde de su cama.- Soy tu superior, así que te ordeno que te marches ahora mismo_

_Negué cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia. Cuando se trataba de Sasori, todo se escapaba de mis planes:_

_- Ibas a besarme_

_No le vi el rostro al tener los ojos cerrados, pero a esas alturas ya había aprendido a descifrar sus silencios. No se había esperado que le dijese aquello:_

_- ¿Cómo dices?- su tono ya no era tan seguro como al principio_

_- Hace un rato, al finalizar la reunión, ibas a besarme, danna- levanté la cara y clavé mi mirada a la suya.- Termina lo que empezaste_

_No sabría descifrar todo lo que sus ojos llegaron a decirme en ese momento_

_- Estúpido criajo, fuera de aquí ya a menos que quieras acabar muy mal_

_La mano que siempre llevaba enguantada se movió ligeramente hacia el estante de sus venenos._

_Solo con eso no me iba a intimidar_

_- ¿Es que piensas envenenarme, hum?_

_- Si no te vas ahora mismo, sí_

_- No podrás conmigo_

_Tres palabras que hicieron que la temperatura del cuarto descendiese bruscamente._

_Solo una fracción se segundo hizo que ambos fuésemos conscientes de que lo que ambos habíamos dicho iba totalmente en serio._

_Nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro y comenzamos a forcejear, él para alcanzar una de las jeringuillas y yo para impedirlo… cuando de pronto, de sus labios escapó un gemido casi inaudible, que yo no hubiese escuchado si no me hubiera especializado en tener los oídos siempre pendientes de él._

_Cuando le solté las muñecas, supe que algo andaba mal, Sasori no se podía quejar por un simple agarre._

_Y como si fuera un vil ladrón, aprovechando su distracción, le empujé contra la cama con fuerza y le rasgué la camisa, robando su secreto más preciado._

-.-.-

-Deidara, no subas los pies encima de la cama

Río por lo bajo mientras ignoro su advertencia. A pesar de no haberme mirado ni una sola vez, sabe de sobra que es lo que hago en cada momento.

Sus manos, cubiertas con unos guantes que reconocería en cualquier lugar, mueven el pincel con soltura, está muy acostumbrado a pintar piezas tan pequeñas.

La familia de Sasori era una de las más influyentes en nuestro "grupo", durante su infancia jamás le faltó de nada. Pero un ambiente como este no es apto para un niño.

Solo tenía 15 años cuando le secuestraron, metido en un simple saco de patatas como si no valiese nada y lanzado a un almacén antes de incendiarlo.

Sasori siempre fue valiente y decidido, así que arriesgó todo y logró escapar, pero su cuerpo fue devorado en gran parte por las llamas.

Sus piernas, sus brazos, torso… toda aquella piel que seguro era tan suave y deliciosa como lo es la de su rostro y mano izquierda se desvaneció dolorosamente de su cuerpo.

Pasó mucho tiempo ingresado en un hospital, yendo y viniendo su consciencia, tambaleándose sobre el hilo que marcaba su vida o muerte, siendo sometido a demasiadas operaciones, intentando recobrar un lugar donde poder reposar su ser.

No soy capaz de imaginarme todo lo que tuvo que sufrir solo por seguir viviendo.

El olor a pintura empapa todo su cuarto. Solo hace dos días que el paquete llegó portando su nueva figura y ya casi la tiene terminada.

- Danna, si no malgastaras tú dinero en tanto juguete, serías rico, hum

- No es malgastarlo, a mi me gusta rodearme de tanto "juguete"

- Pero podrías gastarlo en cosas mejores.- insisto volteando para quedar de costado y poder mirarlo

- Para mí esto es lo mejor en que puedo gastar mi dinero

- ¡Eres un soso, hum! Podrías gastarlo en viajes, en un buen hotel, en cenas de lujo…

Lo digo por decir, porque sé de sobra que a él nada de eso le interesa. Para mi "maestro" no hay nada más divertido que recibir una figura nueva, y pasarse horas y horas sentado frente a la mesa de su escritorio, pegando piezas, pintando porciones minúsculas… reconstruyendo un cuerpo despedazado.

-.-.-

_Todo su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de hoja invisible, llena de arrugas, de un tono distinto al de su rostro… aquella no era su piel._

_Levanté la mirada a la suya, y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, temí por mi vida._

_Sus ojos estaban empañados de humillación, de ultraje, de dolor, de odio, de desprecio… fui consciente de lo que había hecho de golpe._

_Un grito cargado de rabia se ahogó en su garganta mientras se incorporaba de golpe contra mí, dispuesto a matarme si hacía falta._

_Aquello iba más allá de un simple error._

_Pero, a pesar de que mi cuerpo deseaba escapar de allí, salvar mi vida si llegaba a esos extremos, de cerrar esa puerta y olvidarme de todo, solo pude forcejear de nuevo para poder abrazarle._

_Al principio arañó mi cuerpo, gritó, me mordió, hizo todo lo posible para salir de la cárcel de calor en que se habían transformado mis brazos._

_Pero no le iba dejar, no le iba a soltar nunca._

_Había comprendido que no me iba a aburrir y buscar un juguete nuevo_

_Deseaba permanecer junto a él para siempre:_

_- Danna, eres hermoso_

_Solo hicieron falta esas tres palabras para que Sasori abandonara cualquier intento de fuga._

_Solo hicieron falta esas tres palabras para que Sasori me permitiese entrar en su mundo._

_Solo hicieron falta esas tres palabras para que Sasori parase de matar al amor que sabía que sentía por mí._

-.-.-

Me levanto y abrazo al pelirrojo por la espalda, interrumpiendo su tarea:

- Mocoso, estorbas

- Eso es lo que pretendo, hum.- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Resopla molesto y provoca una risita por mi parte. No intenta apartarme, al contrario, se inclina hacia atrás y se apoya contra mí.

Comienzo lentamente a acariciar sus cabellos, su rostro, sus labios…

Lentamente le giro y me permito el lujo de besarle, suavemente, con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor que su boca puede regalarme, notando como sus manos se entrelazan en mi cabellera y acerca su cuerpo al mío, profundizando el beso.

Al separarme de él para llenar nuestros pulmones, el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas hace que mi corazón palpite con más fuerza:

- Danna, ¿a que vas a salir ha cenar esta noche conmigo, hum?

- A que no

- ¡Jo! Vamos, danna, hace una noche estupenda como para pasársela encerrado aquí…- sé de sobra que ese argumento no le va a convencer

- Pero yo quiero terminar esto

- Porfa… Sasori-no-danna…- pero también sé que jamás se me resiste cuando le llamo así

Bufa antes de retirar la mirada, y aunque sigamos discutiendo un poco más, ya he ganado.

Todas las calles están iluminadas acorde con las festividades navideñas de la época, y a pesar de que Japón no sea un país religioso, ver todas estas luces por doquier alegran a cualquiera, creyente o no.

La gente que va hablando va dejando que pequeñas porciones de vaho escapen de entre sus labios hasta ascender al cielo estrellado, y yo no soy una excepción. Hablo, canturreo, me río… y Sasori solo tiene ojos y oídos para mí. Atento a cada palabra que digo, atento a cada variación del tono de mi voz, atento a cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, siempre atento de mí.

La bufanda que le regalé el año pasado le queda gigantesca y le cuelga holgada a ambos lados, por no hablar de que le tapa la mitad del rostro, ocultando una tímida sonrisa que seguro porta.

Su cuerpo sigue siendo el de aquel asustado niño de 15 años. Solo sus ojos desmienten esa máscara hipócrita, solo sus ojos cuentan toda la triste historia que ha sido su vida, todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que recorrer para llegar a donde está ahora mismo… para llegar a estar caminando por las bulliciosas calles de Tokio una noche de invierno cogido de mi mano.

Aquel tipo que se encargaba de los interrogatorios, un hombre escurridizo, apartado de la sociedad. Solo visto rodeado de jeringuillas y frascos de venenos, preparados para aplicar las más crueles torturas a las personas que el Líder dejaba bajo su terrorífica mano, haciéndoles contar hasta sus más íntimos secretos.

Y a pesar de la imagen que esta descripción puede dar, cuando lo miras, en lo último en que piensas es en las maldades que llega a provocar.

Esos lacios cabellos, rojos como un amanecer, siempre revueltos; unos ojos tan grandes, que si te paras a observarlos detenidamente, te susurraran mil y una palabras; unos labios finos y suaves, siempre húmedos, listos para besar…

Sasori, un nombre con el que miles hombres tiemblan al escucharlo, invadidos por el pánico más atroz.

Sasori, un nombre con el que un joven rubio tiembla al escucharlo, invadido por un placer indescifrable.

Nos paramos frente un puesto de bolitas de pulpo, y tras comprar lo que será nuestra cena, seguimos nuestro camino hasta un pequeño parque, apartado de todo el ruido de esta ciudad tan llena de sueños, deseos, anhelos…

Lentamente, descubre su boca y sopla antes de meterse la comida a la boca, provocando un sonrojo dulce en mis mejillas. Cada uno de sus gestos hace que mi mente se nuble durante unos instantes por su imagen.

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que te están observando? ¿Notar los ojos de alguien clavados en ti y que te siguen allá a donde vayas? En seguida te pones en alerta y comienzas a mirar a tu alrededor extrañado, intentando averiguar quien es, y cuando lo descubres, según quien sea, las acciones que realices serán diferentes.

Obviamente, él se da cuenta de que le miro sin apartar los ojos de él, y se gira, observándome inocentemente, haciendo que pierda hasta el habla.

Porque no hay nada que admire más en este planeta:

- Deidara, ¿pasa alg…?

- Te amo, Sasori- murmuro sin pensármelo dos veces

Cada vez que dejo salir esas tres palabras de mi boca, sé que el mundo que gira alrededor de mi "maestro" se detiene y solo quedo yo.

Mi sonrojo queda ensombrecido ante el suyo y baja la mirada corriendo, volviendo a concentrarse en su cena:

- Idiota…

Solo soy capaz de reírme y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándole contra mí, sintiéndole cerca, sonriendo feliz.


End file.
